Redención
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Si dentro de cada demonio había un arcoíris, también había una tormenta, después de todo, en el pecado se lleva la penitencia, y el camino de la redención es doloroso e inexorable.
1. Lágrimas inocentes

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Hazbin Hotel son propiedad de Vivienne "__VivziePop__" Medrano._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, y contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

* * *

**Redención**

Si dentro de cada demonio había un arcoíris, también había una tormenta, después de todo, en el pecado se lleva la penitencia, y el camino de la redención es doloroso e inexorable.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Ira**

**Lágrimas inocentes**

La puerta maltrecha del hotel estaba al frente, aunque limpia y con sus cristales íntegros, resultaba no más alentadora que cualquier otro pórtico del infierno. Dirigió la mano a la aldaba, pasando la punta de los dedos por la madera hinchada, golpeada y perforada por un sinnúmero de armas, garras y dientes, pintada para infundirle una vida que ya no poseía.

"_¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!"_

—¿Papá?

La voz de Charlie no lo tomó por sorpresa, su cercanía infundía cierto hálito de calidez en el fondo de su ser, esa sensación que creía perdida desde su destierro, hasta que vio la llama en los ojos de Lilith anunciando lo imposible.

—Oh, nena, estás ahí.

Su sonrisa pérfida tomó otro matiz cuando corrió hacia él, como lo había hecho cada vez desde que aprendió a andar por sí misma. Sus brazos rodeándolo, sus ojos llorosos y la lluvia de palabras atropelladas para expresar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que quería. Dejó que le empujara al interior, y que le sentara frente a la chimenea, como cuando le hacía tomar el té con Razzle y Dazzle.

—El exterminio anual se avecina.

Charlie se quedó en silencio, y aunque por un momento bajó la mirada, pronto recobró el valor para mantenerse firme.

—Este hotel no es una broma.

—Nunca dudé de tu determinación. Lo que realmente nunca creí posible, fue que consiguieras demonios dispuestos a intentarlo.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad —insistió ella —, solo necesitan… intentarlo.

El silencio en el vestíbulo del hotel era impresionante, como si hubiese quedado vacío, pese a que contaban, para ese momento, con ocho huéspedes, más el exiguo personal.

—Sé que te decepciona, pero realmente quiero marcar una diferencia, por el bien de nuestro pueblo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rey de los demonios no se apartó en ningún momento, pero pese a su excéntrica personalidad, casi carismática, había en el fondo un hálito aterrador, propio de los condenados, de los malditos.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

Lucifer extendió su mano, acariciando su pelo rubio hasta tocar su mejilla.

—Gabriel vendrá, será el primer lugar.

—¿Aquí? ¿Al hotel?

El asintió.

Charlie sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco casi doloroso.

—¿Acaso él cree en este proyecto?

—No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que, de no encontrar lo que busca, el exterminio empezará a aquí.

—¡Lo encontrará! ¡Todos han sido maravillosos este año! ¡Hay tanto que hemos logrado!

—Basta —ordenó Lucifer.

Esa sonrisa seguía ahí, aunque su voz se escuchó como el gruñido de una bestia a punto de atacar. Ella volvió a sentarse en el sofá, quieta y silenciosa.

—Serás la primera juzgada, Charlie. ¿Sabes por qué? —ella iba a responder, pero se le quedaron las palabras en los labios —. Porque la redención solo la puede ofrecer ÉL.

Lucifer levantó el dedo índice, señalando hacia arriba, mostrando sus dientes impecables y afilados.

—Y tu has dado saltos por todo el infierno, prometiendo la redención de los pecadores. Eres hija de tu padre, por lo que veo, _también quieres ser como ÉL._

—¡No! —exclamó con espanto llevándose las manos al pecho —¡No es eso!

—Entonces, si eres consciente de que no puedes redimirlos por tus medios, ¿cómo pensaste que lo lograrías? ¿siquiera sabes lo que es?

—¿La redención? Pues, enderezar el camino, ¿no?

—¿Y pretender que los pecados por los que estas desgraciadas almas están aquí, simplemente no sucedieron?

Charlie se sintió contrariada.

—Pues… supongo que…

Lucifer se puso de pie, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hija, acercándola hacia él.

—Van a matarlos a todos si no consigues que uno solo de tus huéspedes confiese su pecado, y pague la penitencia.

—Yo sé que lo harán, realmente se han esforzado, tienes que creer en ellos.

—¿Se han esforzado? —la voz de Lucifer sonaba a frustración, y el sentimiento de ser un fracaso se intensificó en ella al punto de hacerla llorar —. Charlotte —dijo una y otra vez —¿Crees que estos desgraciados están aquí por sodomitas y adictos?

—¿Papá?

—Tienen que confesar su pecado, Charlotte. Una sola alma bastará para conmover a Gabriel, es el más imbécil de todos, ganarás otro año tal vez.

Charlie no supo qué responder. Hasta esa mañana, su optimismo había alcanzado nuevos niveles al descubrir que su más reciente huésped se había negado a participar en una riña callejera, pero esa breve charla había puesto todo en una perspectiva diferente.

Pensó detenidamente en los pasos del proceso de rehabilitación que había determinado: alcohol moderado, no drogas, no peleas, nada de mentir, robar y, sobre todo, nada de tortura, por no hablar de asesinatos.

¿A qué se refería con confesar su pecado?

Pensó en el asunto hasta que la tarde cayó, cuando por fin Vaggie se decidió a llamarla.

—Todos te esperan para cenar.

Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, como para liberarse del impacto de las palabras de su padre.

—¿Cenar? —preguntó distraídamente —¿Tan pronto?

—Hay cielo, has estado aquí todo el día, perdida en tus pensamientos.

Vaggie se acercó, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

—Desde que tu padre se fue, nadie ha tenido el valor de preguntar qué pasó.

Charlie se puso de pie, enlazando sus manos con las de ella, acercándose lo suficiente como para juntar sus labios.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Caminaron juntas hasta el comedor, que súbitamente había quedado en silencio apenas se percataron de su presencia. Charlie miró a todos, la variopinta congregación de personajes se resumía, principalmente, a parias sociales, adictos y trabajadores sexuales que, aún sin el exterminio anual, conformaban la primera fila de víctimas del infierno.

Pisoteados, humillados, vejados, lo suficientemente fuertes como para no morir fácilmente y regenerarse en la misma miseria por toda la eternidad, pero no tanto como para subir en la escala de poder.

El único _overlord_, era Alastor, por eso tenía la cabeza de la mesa, frente a ella, aunque solía justificarlo diciendo que se debía a la sociedad que lo convertía en administrador, y no a la marcada jerarquía despótica del infierno.

—Angel —dijo, mirándolo mientras este se metía un bocado a la boca.

Él era su primer huésped, el que había cambiado tanto en todo ese tiempo. Tenía la seguridad de que sería el primero en lograr irse de ahí.

—¿Cuál dirías que es tu pecado?

—¿Mi pecado? —preguntó de vuelta, luego de tragar —. Nena, yo no tengo UN pecado, mi lista es algo extensa, eso ya lo sabes —continuó, colocando dos de los cuatro brazos sobre la mesa, haciendo ademanes con los otros dos —, pero si quieres reducirlo a uno, puedes escoger: adicción, robo, fraude, prostitución. Quizás el principal, y aunque no fue a propósito, sí fue mi culpa, suicidio.

Charlie bajó la mirada.

"_Confesar su pecado y pagar la penitencia"_

El pecado estaba confesado, pero parecía más orgulloso que arrepentido, con todo y que llevaba seis meses limpio.

—Mañana será la purga anual —susurró.

—Sobre eso —la voz aguda, casi llorosa del más reciente de sus huéspedes se sobrepuso al silencio abismal del comedor —¿El hotel es considerado territorio neutral?

—¿Territorio neutral?

—Me refiero… yo… yo no estoy listo… sé que no lo estoy, y si me quedo fuera… yo… yo…

—Tranquilo —respondió sonriendo —. No sé si los ángeles lo consideren neutral, pero podemos contar con Alastor para cubrir la retaguardia, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió con su tenebrosa sonrisa.

—¿Lo ven? Todo saldrá bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

Respiró profundamente.

—Porque recibiremos la visita de uno de los hermanos de mi padre.

Los cubiertos cayeron sobre los platos casi al mismo tiempo, y por una fracción de segundo incluso la sonrisa de Alastor pareció reducirse.

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, intentando sonar casual, pero incluso el usual ruido de fondo que caracterizaba su voz, pareció silenciarse, como el locutor que hablaba fuera del aire.

—Gabriel, según dijo.

Si antes se podía considerar que el silencio era abismal, en ese momento escaló de nivel. Una opresión en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta, algo les quitó el apetito a todos y solo Alastor terminó de cenar.

Uno a uno, todos se retiraron a su habitación, sin dirigirse la palabra.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó Vaggie poco antes de que Charlie entrara en su pieza.

—No. Acordamos que nadie compartiría habitación. No estamos exentas de nuestras propias reglas.

Vaggie se sujetó el codo con una mano, tenía la mirada esquiva, pero no debido a su rechazo, que era normal y comprensible, sino esa sensación amarga que había dejado el anuncio de la cena.

—Oye, todo estará bien. Has dado lo mejor de ti para que esto funcione, ellos lo verán. Y sé que no podrás evitar el exterminio de mañana, pero es el primer paso. Un arcángel vendrá, tu idea llegó a oídos en el cielo, esto es simplemente maravilloso.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó con un fingido entusiasmo, más falso que las disculpas de Angel cuando se comía la última _popsicle _de la nevera —¡Mañana será el gran día! ¡Y no importa si esa perra rabiosa del noticiero se sigue burlando de nosotros! ¡Le demostraremos a los ángeles que los demonios pueden redimirse!

Vaggie le sonrió tímidamente, armándose de valor para acercarse y darle un beso.

—Todo estará bien —fue su turno de decirlo —. Descansa.

Pero lo cierto fue que Charlie no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

"_Confesar su pecado y pagar la penitencia"_

—¿Cuál es tu pecado, Angel? —preguntó quedamente —¿No apreciar tu vida lo suficiente?

Finalmente llegó el amanecer. Las trompetas desgarraron los cielos, haciendo temblar la ciudad, hubo un destello luminiscente, más brillante de lo que ningún demonio había visto jamás, y la caótica ciudad se sumió aún más en la anarquía.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Angel sin atreverse a bajar las escaleras, aferrándose con todos los brazos del costado derecho a la baranda. Detrás de él, el resto de los huéspedes.

Charlie sonrió de medio lado.

—Por favor, no te mortifiques. Quédense adentro —les dijo —. No se preocupen por nada, lo arreglaré. Razzle y Dazzle estarán protegiéndolos.

Charlie empezó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico del hotel, y con ella, solo Alastor.

—Déjame esto a mi. Pero sino funciona, ¿podrías ayudar a Vaggie, al menos por otro año? —preguntó ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Alastor ladeó la cabeza, creyendo adivinar sus pensamientos, pero sin comprender realmente cómo podía ella creer en semejante plan tan desesperado y absurdo. No dijo nada, aunque su sombra parecía reírse. Los ángeles exterminadores estaban ahí, luciendo sus armaduras y máscaras sonrientes, con las lanzas en las manos.

—Hola —saludó Charlie con cierta timidez —. Este es el hotel… Happy Hotel. Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, pueden llamarme solo Charlie, soy la gerente. Realmente agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para venir aquí primero.

Los ángeles seguían en silencio, así que respiró profundamente, avanzó dos pasos y levantó el rostro abriendo los brazos levemente.

—Pero realmente lamento informarles que, por el momento, ningún huésped del hotel se siente preparado para ser juzgado. Lo siento, no pueden entrar.

El ángel a la derecha del líder de la comitiva, movió lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, adelantándose a su grupo e inclinando su lanza hacia Charlie, pero ella no se movió de su sitio, así que su muestra de insolencia pareció hacer reaccionar a los demás que empezaron a avanzar.

Vaggie salió corriendo del hotel sin que nadie tratara realmente de detenerla.

—¡Charlie se ha esforzado más que nadie en hacer que esto funcione! ¡Solo hemos tenido un año para luchar contra toda la mierda del infierno!

Se puso entre Charlie y las lanzas, aunque ella trató de apartarla en vano, pero no fue capaz de moverla siquiera un poco.

—Está bien Vaggie, soy responsable de que no se haya logrado el objetivo, porque nunca entendí bien qué es la redención, así que tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por no saberlos guiar.

Vaggie la miró con horror, y luego a los ángeles. Las sonrisas en sus máscaras eran espeluznantes, y cuando uno de ellos levantó el vuelo, arrojando su lanza, no pudo detener a Charlie.

Con los ojos en rojo a punto de soltar lágrimas, los cuernos apareciendo por entre su pelo rubio y bordeada de llamas, consiguió golpear la lanza para desviar su trayecto, aun así, esta atravesó la ventana de la sala de estar.

—Por favor, no lo hagan, el hotel puede funcionar —sollozó Charlie extendiendo los brazos, como si con su cuerpo pudiese proteger el desvencijado edificio.

Otro de los ángeles hizo un movimiento con la mano y una luz intensa pulverizó el ala izquierda. El rechinido metálico del barco anclado cayendo acalló el grito de Charlie.

—¡Alastor! ¡Haz algo cabrón hijo de puta! —chillo Vaggie.

—A mí me encomendó otra cosa, querida —respondió él con simpleza y sin dejar de sonreír.

Vaggie gritó con rabia, volviéndose hacia el vestíbulo para tomar su lanza. La había dejado porque respetaba la idea de Charlie de resolver mediante un diálogo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quedaba más remedio. Chilló cuando el muro se venció. El sitio estaba en tan malas condiciones que la simple sacudida del barco desmoronándose afuera, había derribado algunos muros internos.

Volvió a salir, pero lo que vio, hizo temblar su determinación.

Los ángeles habían levantado el vuelo, formando un ruedo que cercaba el hotel, pero no apuntaban sus lanzas, sino que formaban un halo luminoso.

—No hay manera… ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Pero Charlie se aferró a la reja del ventanal a su espalda.

—¡Charlie!

Ella no la escuchaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que, al otro lado de ese ventanal, estaba Angel, sin su sonrisa socarrona, sin su mirada pícara de taimado diablo. Su expresión estaba en blanco, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y la espalda encorvada, como si se estuviera escondiendo detrás de Charlie.

Solo pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo apresuradamente: Charlie no se iba a mover de ahí, no mientras todos estuvieran dentro, el problema era que estaban demasiado asustados como para atender la lógica de un plan de evacuación que los pondría en la mira directa de los exterminadores.

—Charlie, por favor, muévete —susurró.

Ni siquiera intentó decirlo en voz alta, nada la iba a quitar de ahí, por inútil que fuera su esfuerzo. Sintió que había empezado a llorar, que su pecho iba a explotar por culpa de su propio corazón. Entonces, sus pies se movieron por sí mismos, sus manos dejaron caer la lanza y antes de percatarse, ya estaba frente a Charlie, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Con los ojos cerrados, recordó las palabras de Lucifer, que escuchó por simple casualidad, y esperaba que el rey del Infierno no le hubiese mentido a su propia hija.

—¡Maté al bebé de mi novia! ¡Yo maté al bebé de mi novia!

Vaggie no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera su propia voz que repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. Con los ojos cerrados, solo podía ver al bebé en su cuna y a ella con la almohada sobre su cara. Pudo ver sus pequeños pies agitándose, sus brazos tratando de empujarla.

Podía ver los ojos de vidrio del oso de felpa reflejando su rostro inexpresivo.

Podía ver la luz de la luna iluminando vagamente la habitación que ella misma había ayudado a pintar y decorar, y el móvil en lo alto de la cuna dando vueltas.

Pudo ver que, cuando retiró la almohada, había quedado sangre en la nariz del bebé, sus mejillas seguían coloradas con el sofoco, pero empezaba a palidecer, sus ojos entreabiertos estaban mirándola, y una polilla se bebía las lágrimas que se habían quedado impregnadas en su pequeña cara muerta.

—¡Yo maté a mi bebé! ¡Yo maté a Aghata!

—Vaggie…

La voz de Charlie la obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba de rodillas, bañada en su propio llanto, rodeada por los ángeles que habían bajado, pero insistían en su silencio.

—Lois quería un bebé —susurró, mirando a Charlie —, quería que formáramos una familia, pero no podíamos pagar una muestra de donante, así que le pidió a un amigo que la ayudara. Lo intenté, intenté quererla como si fuera mía, como si no importara cómo había sido concebida, y lo estaba logrando, la llamamos Aghata por mí. Entonces Lois le mandó una foto a ese cabrón ¡y quería verla! ¡quería que supiera que él era su padre! Lois aceptó, me volví loca, Charlie, yo no era parte de esa familia.

—¿Cómo pudiste vivir con eso?

Las dos se giraron hacia el ángel que lideraba el grupo. Su voz deformada por la máscara era más como un rechinido metálico.

Vaggie bajó la mirada.

—No pude… realmente no pude… y yo…

Se soltó a llorar de nuevo, postrándose a los pies del ángel.

—Aún ahora no sé qué hacer ¡no hay penitencia que valga para lo que hice! ¡ni siquiera puedo ser perdonada! Pero por favor, si hay algo para que el sueño de Charlie pueda hacerse real ¡solo ustedes pueden ayudarla! ¡Un año más! ¡Solo un año más!

El ángel líder caminó y Charlie se arrojó sobre Vaggie cubriéndola con su cuerpo, sin embargo, no tenía pensado atacarla, sino que dejó su lanza en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la máscara, desprendiendo los seguros que la mantenían sujeta a la gola de la armadura.

Charlie jadeó al ver su rostro, era idéntico a su padre, salvo por las facciones que le daban el aire del demonio que era, siendo en este ser, solo las de la serenidad.

—En el pecado está la penitencia —dijo.

En esa ocasión su voz no tenía el frío encubrimiento del metal, sino una melodiosa paz que logró que Vaggie levantara el rostro.

—Si por ira pecaste, librándote de ella estás redimida.

Enseguida a eso, puso la mano sobre su rostro, y como si se estuviese desprendiéndola de una máscara, el tono cetrino de su piel se tornó en uno más bien aceitunado, y el ojo que le faltaba volvió con un simple parpadeo.

Su pelo se levantó, como si se agitaran las alas de la polilla, hasta que tomó la forma de tal, alejándose de ella. Sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo cuando él la recibió en su mano, tocándola con cuidado con el dedo índice de la otra mano, escuchándose entonces la risa de un bebé.

Vaggie se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Aghata! —gritó.

—Está bien —repuso el ángel.

—No es por tu culpa que estuviera aquí. Ella estaba con Lois, hasta que decidiste acabar con tu vida, entonces se fue contigo. Al bajar aquí, sus almas se unieron.

Charlie la ayudó a incorporarse, acariciando su cabello con dulzura, besando su cabeza.

—Perdón Vaggie. De verdad que soy tonta. Ni siquiera he podido ayudarte a ti. No creí que tu corazón estuviera sufriendo tanto, solo me he estado preocupando de lo evidente.

—Charlie, no. No es tu culpa.

Gabriel extendió la mano a Vaggie, y esta, aún llorosa y sin querer separarse de Charlie, pero comprendiendo que era la única oportunidad que tenían, se fue con él.

—Nos vemos el próximo año —dijo el arcángel, a la vez que la luz volvía a abrir el cielo.

En el estudio de 666 News, que había enviado un corresponsal para grabar la destrucción del hotel, se preguntaban qué había pasado, por qué no habría exterminio, y la misma pregunta se repitió en labios de todos los que habían estado mirando, listos para celebrar la derrota de la puta hija de Lucifer, que era como lo había anunciado Katie Killjoy.

Solo hasta que el cielo volvió a oscurecerse, fue que Charlie rompió a llorar, y tan propio de ella, dedicó una última canción a Vaggie.

—Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo —tartamudeó uno de los inquilinos —¡No puedo! ¡A la mierda con esta estupidez!

Y salió corriendo, sin que Alastor siquiera intentara detenerlo, mientras que su sombra seguía riéndose.

—Lo sé —susurró, caminando hacia afuera para levantar a Charlie—, esto se está volviendo más interesante.

.

—¿Está bien hacer esto? —preguntó a Gabriel uno de los ángeles quitándose la máscara —¿No hacer el exterminio a cambio de una sola alma redimida?

—_SUS_ modos de obrar son misteriosos, y _SUS_ tiempos, perfectos —respondió mientras se quitaba el peto de la armadura—. Una de las semillas que _ÉL_ permitió nacer en el infierno, está creciendo. Su propósito tendrá, podemos esperar.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Hasta nuevo aviso, esto es un One Shot, es decir, está terminado, con todo y que quedan mil preguntas, como ¿cuál es el verdadero pecado de Angel? ¿Por qué Alastor es tan desgraciado y qué espera hacer ahora? Husk y Niffty son básicamente el personal, no huéspedes, pero ¿podrían ellos redimirse? ¿Qué hará Katie Killjoy al respecto de que, en este año, ella quedó como estúpida? ¿Cuál es el papel de Lucifer como ex ángel y rey del infierno?_

_¿Y Vaggie? ¿Qué será de ella ahora?_

_¿Los ángeles son honestos con lo que pasa? ¿estarán todos de acuerdo con Gabriel?_

_De todo corazón, si alguien quiere responder esas preguntas, puede hacerlo, solo avísenme para ir a leerlos._

_En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_

_Nota. Pues no se quedó como one shot, ya vieron que hay un segundo capítulo, pero una advertencia antes de continuar, es mucho peor._


	2. Un ángel perdido

**.**

**Capitulo II**

**Pereza**

**Un ángel perdido**

Las luces del estudio de Valentino la deslumbraron, y el ruido resultaba molesto, pero considerando las circunstancias, no tenía más remedio que entrar para solicitar una audiencia con él.

La mujer en la entrada la miró de arriba abajo, levantando una ceja antes de conectar la línea con su jefe. Al escuchar la respuesta, volvió a hacer una mueca, y oscamente le indicó que la siguiera, conduciéndola por entre los pasillos y escaleras hasta una amplia habitación.

Todo el lugar tenía un desagradable olor a alcohol, cigarro y algo más agrio que no supo identificar.

Finalmente llegó ante él: Valentino yacía tendido cuan largo era en la cama, con un cigarro en los labios, apenas cubierto por su abrigo, sin embargo, no era difícil adivinar que no llevaba nada debajo.

Charlie sintió que su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente, y que sus ojos estaban por desbordar lágrimas. Sin embargo, había algo más de fondo, algo que realmente ardía tanto o más que las planicies yermas abrazadas por el fuego del infierno.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó él con naturalidad.

—Vine por Angel —consiguió decir, avanzando tan calmadamente como podía, hacía la gran cama en el centro de la habitación.

Valentino, por respuesta, profirió una sonora carcajada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo directamente en uno de los brazos inferiores del Angel.

Charlie gimió al ver que no reaccionaba siquiera al dolor, y se preguntó si estaría muerto.

"_No, no puede morir tan fácilmente",_ pensó con firmeza. Sin embargo, sentía que cada parte de su ser se estremecía con solo mirar el cuerpo blanco, con los brazos atados con correas de cuero tan ajustadas que ya habían lacerado su piel, manchando de rojo oscuro el pelaje del que estaba tan orgulloso.

Desde donde estaba, Charlie podía ver perfectamente el ano desgarrado, y una mezcla viscosa bajando lentamente hasta las sábanas sucias.

—Mírame a mí, estás hablando conmigo —dijo Valentino, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —¿O es que el gran jefe no le enseñó modales a su progenie? Escucha. Está es mi casa, y esta es mi puta, y tú vas a largarte de aquí o le daré tu virginal culo de princesa a los pordioseros de afuera, si tan deseosa estás de ayudar a los demás, ese es un buen lugar para comenzar.

Pudo ver el perfil de Angel, apenas empezaba a inflamarse, aunque por la comisura de los labios pudo ver el vómito seco y más sangre ya casi negra.

Giró la vista hacia Valentino; ufano, soberbio, convencido de que la había insultado.

Quizás en otro tiempo, algo como otra vida, se habría sentido incluso avergonzada. Pero no en ese momento, no con todo lo que había pasado.

—Vete a la mierda, Valentino.

Conforme las palabras salían de su boca, sus cuernos aparecieron por entre su pelo, apartando el flequillo.

Él volvió a reír, incorporándose de una forma casi anti natural. El abrigo se abrió revelando su cuerpo desnudo, con restos de lo que parecía ser sangre, claramente de Angel, adherida a su piel. Su pene se balanceó entre sus piernas, y por la diferencia de alturas, quedó casi frente al rostro de Charlie.

El miembro negro y flácido, grotesco por su longitud y grosor, fue el último intento de intimidación, y no tuvo efecto alguno, ella simplemente levantó el rostro, buscando sus ojos.

—Hazte a un lado, voy a llevarme a Angel.

En ese momento, Valentino comprendió que no había realmente opción, debía apelar a la más primitiva ley del Infierno, la del más fuerte, así que entreabrió los labios mostrando sus colmillos, emitiendo un chillido de advertencia.

—No empieces algo que no vas a poder terminar.

—Pruébame, desgraciado.

Decidido, extendió la mano para tomarla por el cuello, pero ella lo apartó con un movimiento brusco.

—Fui todo lo amable que pude, porque no quiero a tu padre metiéndose en mis asuntos. ¡Pero nadie me falta al respeto, y menos en mi casa!

Razzle y Dazzle saltaron al mismo tiempo, empujando a Valentino en cuanto este intentó de nuevo tocar a Charlie, lo que no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecerlo, atrapando por la cabeza a Dazzle, estrujándolo brutalmente hasta que un espantoso crujido avivó la llama en el pecho de Charlie.

El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo mientras que Razzle resoplaba una bocanada de fuego, retorciéndose en la llamarada, de modo que, aunque pareció que su ropa y pelaje se quemaron, emergió de entre las llamas, más grande, con garras y fauces de colmillos carmesí, de sus fosas nasales empezó a salir un humo amarillento con olor a azufre y su rugido, con toda seguridad se escuchó hasta la calle.

Volvió a saltar sobre Valentino que ya tenía las manos tratando de detener a Charlie, a quien los colmillos habían crecido exageradamente, al igual que las uñas de las manos, formándose como garras gruesas y afiladas.

Razzle se aferró con fuerza al hombro de su presa y ella aprovechó para alcanzar su rostro. Los lentes cayeron al suelo y el demonio aulló cuando consiguió arañar uno de sus ojos.

—¡Déjate de estupideces!

Los dos salieron despedidos hasta el otro lado de la habitación cuando, completamente cegado por la ira, se los quitó de encima, saltando enseguida con sus propias garras convertidas en afiladas dagas, dispuesto a rematarlos.

Razzle lo interceptó, la llamarada que escupió lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Charlie se incorporara, tomara una ridícula escultura y la usara como arma, clavándola en el costado del demonio, luego usó todo su peso para derribarlo, montándose en su pecho para ir sobre su cara de nuevo.

Valentino seguía profiriendo ese chillido enloquecedor, como mil cigarras al unísono, que no hacía más que ponerla tensa.

Charlie sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre y se dio cuenta de que usando unos apéndices extras la había atravesado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía que perdía la fuerza del cuerpo, Razzle la empujó para liberarla, volviendo a arremeter contra el demonio con más furia que antes.

Los dos rodaron por la alfombra mientras el fuego que habían iniciado se extendía por la habitación.

Charlie nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, pero tenía que levantarse y sacar a Ángel antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara.

Lo tomó por los hombros, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, girándolo como podía para acomodarlo en su espalda, solo que era tan alto que la tarea de moverlo se estaba volviendo complicada.

—Por favor, Razzle, aguanta un poco —le dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

—Muñeco de mierda —gruñó Valentino mientras usaba todas sus extremidades para quitárselo de encima, aunque en el proceso se había desgarrado el hombro derecho, inutilizando ese brazo.

Razzle se irguió enseguida, bloqueando el camino por el que Charlie había salido.

—Así que este es el poder de Lucifer —susurró Valentino —. Admirable, propio de un rey, ¡pero no eres nada más que un puto muñeco!

La explosión que ocurrió a continuación hizo que Charlie rodara por las escaleras, cubriendo a Angel con su cuerpo, tanto como le era posible.

Los demonios que estaban en la planta baja, alarmados por el barullo que tenía toda la pinta de una batalla territorial, se dispersaron enseguida.

La conmoción no despertó a Angel, y dejó aturdida a Charlie que por entre el polvo, el humo y el fuego, vio a Valentino emerger en su forma demoniaca completa.

—Debí matar a esa puta cobarde desde la primera vez que se escondió en ese agujero que llamas hotel —gruñó.

Charlie sintió sus latidos con fuerza, la ausencia de Razzle no hizo más que estrujar su corazón, pero comprendió al momento que no podía seguir escondiéndose, que no había más opciones si quería salvar a Angel. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, realmente le dolía la herida, respiró profundo, dejando que el fuego se extendiera a su alrededor.

Entonces lo sintió, la pavorosa sacudida de su cuerpo, la tensión de sus músculos y el calor escalando desde la planta de sus pies hasta los cuernos.

Hubo una segunda explosión.

El estudio porno desapareció por completo de ciudad Pentagrama. En su lugar no quedaban más que escombros calcinados.

Lo que pasó, fue tergiversado en rumores extraños y absurdos, ¿cómo la princesa Charlotte pudo haber hecho eso sola?

¿Cómo un gran señor infernal se había reducido a un cuerpo casi consumido, retorciéndose con dificultad?

Nadie pudo dar una explicación razonable a la caída de Valentino, pero a nadie le importaba realmente, simplemente había más territorio para reclamar.

El fuego se había extinguido. pero las brasas seguían ardiendo cuando alguien se animó a entrar a la zona de desastre.

Pasó al lado de la criatura amorfa que había resultado de aquél encuentro, desigual desde el principio. Le dedicó solo una mirada despectiva, y siguió su camino hasta que encontró las dos osamentas de carnero. Una estaba rota, pero aun servía, así que la llevó consigo también.

—Buen trabajo, muchachos —susurró —. Pero ahora, esto nos rebasa.

.

Tendida al lado de la cama, Charlie por fin se sintió aliviada cuando Angel emitió algo como un gruñido de molestia cuando acabó de tratar sus heridas.

Se sentía tan cansada, no solo físicamente, sino todo lo demás. Estaba totalmente convencida de que en el año que Vaggie le había regalado, en lugar de mejorar el proyecto, solo había ido hacia atrás.

Angel había roto la sobriedad casi enseguida, y no era capaz de recuperar su récord de seis meses, ni siquiera completaba una semana.

La mayoría de los huéspedes se habían ido definitivamente, y aunque otros más llegaron, ella misma se sentía incapaz de manejar el programa. Si es que había tal cosa.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegué solo?

Charlie saltó al escuchar la voz de Angel, pidiéndole que se quedara quieto.

—Tranquilo, Valentino te va a dejar en paz.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó.

Su tono y expresión, pese a su propio dolor y cansancio, fue palpable. Charlie no entendía cómo podía volver una y otra vez, cuando era claro que, para Valentino, no era nada más que un juguete. Ni siquiera podía excusarse con que lo hacía para trabajar, porque desde que se registró como huésped del hotel, le había negado los contratos.

—¡Angel basta! —exclamó, más frustrada que antes, rompiendo a llorar —¡Ya basta!

—El trato era que no te meterías en mis asuntos —reclamó Angel apenas respirando, tratando de levantarse, aunque sin lograrlo por su debilidad —. Yo me quedaría aquí, trataría de estar sobrio y haría que el hotel…

—¡A la mierda el hotel! —chilló Charlie lanzándose sobre su pecho—. A la mierda la redención… solo quiero que pares… por favor, no tienes que completar el programa… solo aléjate de Valentino, no te mereces esto…

Angel miró el techo mientras Charlie lloraba en su pecho.

—No tienes puta idea de lo que hablas.

Ella se incorporó levemente, revolviéndose el cabello, limpiándose las lágrimas como podía con el dorso de las manos.

—Ya sé que no —respondió entre sollozos —. No tengo puta idea de nada, solo ando por aquí actuando como tonta, buscando un estúpido arcoíris que ya ni siquiera yo puedo ver.

Angel empezó a respirar pesadamente, y no pudo mirarla, así que desvió la vista hacia la ventana, al cielo purpúreo y nebuloso de la ciudad. Se preguntó entonces, cuándo fue la última vez que él vio un arcoíris.

Tendría quizás unos ocho años, y fue el arcoíris estampado en el pijama que llevaba esa noche, el que su padre quemó para que su madre no preguntara por las manchas de sangre y semen.

—Déjame solo —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. El dolor de su cuerpo empezaba a sobreponerse.

No quería hablar de arcoíris, y menos decirle que tampoco quería completar el programa que podría llevarlo al reino de un dios que permitía que los niños se ahogaran en sus lágrimas mientras sentían que los partían en dos.

Charlie no replicó, abatida, solo cerró la puerta por fuera. Caminó arrastrando los pies, tenía que permanecer en el recibidor en caso de que algún demonio apareciera para reclamar el territorio del hotel ahora que había dado a entender que su postura de no agresión estaba rota, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía no responder, y acabó por dejarse caer en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo, recargando la cabeza en los mullidos cojines que Niffty remendaba con cierta frecuencia.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y no le importaba demasiado que alguien la viera. Solo confirmaría lo que ya sabían, que no era nada más que una fracasada incapaz de cumplir su promesa de ayudarlos.

—¿Dudando?

Miró la figura a contraluz, tenía los ojos hinchados y llorosos, pero al ver de quién se trataba, y sin poder resistirse se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Soy una estúpida, papá!

Sintió cómo acariciaba su cabeza, y ese simple gesto la conmovió a niveles que ya no creía ser capaz de soportar.

—No sé cómo ayudarlos, no sé qué hacer, les hice una promesa ¡y no puedo cumplirla! Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mis amigos.

—Escuché algo diferente de los que vieron el incidente en el estudio de Valentino.

Charlie quiso reírse por la broma, pero solo pudo gemir con desdicha. Razzle y Dazzle habían pagado cara su indecisión para pelear con Valentino, aun cuando ella fue quien lo provocó.

—Otro fracaso. Prometí que nunca liberaría mi forma demoniaca, y menos para lastimar a alguien, al final rompí la promesa y ni siquiera pude salvarlos.

—¿Crees que hubieses llegado a un acuerdo sensato con él?

No supo qué responder, aunque movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios.

—No se trata solo de una pelea, ahora todo mundo va a creer que quiero participar en las guerras territoriales.

—¿Te preocupa no poder proteger el hotel?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero vivir peleando… no lo soportaría. Estoy tan cansada y no sé si cuando menos la dirección es la correcta, y solo es mi incompetencia la que no los deja avanzar. Sé cuáles son sus pecados, pero no sé qué más hacer, ¿cómo los preparo para el siguiente juicio? No sé qué estoy haciendo, no llego a ningún lado con nadie ¡y Angel! Es tan doloroso verlo así… es como si creyera que merece todo lo que Valentino hace con él.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, y Charlie, sin atreverse a levantar la vista, solo se aferraba a ese abrazo con desesperación, hasta que, poco a poco, el sentimiento en su pecho fue apaciguándose.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre atrición y contrición? —preguntó al cabo de un rato en que quedaron en silencio.

Charlie volvió a mover la cabeza.

—La atrición es una confesión imperfecta —explicó —, sin un real examen de conciencia. Nacida del cinismo y el miedo, en algunas ocasiones del fastidio también. Como primer paso está bien, hay pecadores que nunca entienden cuando menos qué fue lo que hicieron mal. Pero la contrición, es un acto de amor puro.

—¿Como Vaggie?

Él no pudo evitar reír, y fue solo hasta ese momento que Charlie se dio cuenta de algo: no era su padre.

—Como Vaggie —repitió él.

Completamente colorada, se separó, limpiándose la cara y arreglándose el pelo tanto como podía.

—Ven aquí —dijo Gabriel, manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa. Charlie, avergonzada por haberse comportado de esa manera con un desconocido, al que había confundido por tener los ojos llorosos y la cobardía de no levantar la cara, temblorosa, hizo lo que le pidió.

El arcángel sacó una pequeña botella de cristal, vertiendo en la palma de su mano lo que parecía ser agua.

—Inclínate un poco.

Así lo hizo y vertió el agua en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. Charlie sintió cómo bajaba por su rostro, primero fría, lo que ayudó de alguna extraña manera a que sus pensamientos dejaran de formar un torbellino, y a medida que llegaba a su cuello, cálida, llevándose la sensación agobiante del nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Una preparación.

—Por favor, tú eres un ángel, tú debes saber ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar a mis amigos?

—Lo que ya estás haciendo —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Cree en ellos, aun cuando ellos mismos no lo hagan. El amor fluye entre la fe y la confianza. Sé fuerte, aun cuando creas que no puedes más. Sé valiente, aunque tengas miedo y, sobre todo, sé paciente.

Gabriel siguió su camino a la puerta, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

—Pero si decides renunciar, puedes hacerlo, nadie va a juzgarte. Realmente no tienes por qué cargar con los pecados de otros.

La puerta se cerró, sumiendo el hotel en el más absoluto de los silencios.

.

—¿Angel? —llamó Charlie, asomando la cabeza levente antes de animarse a entrar con la bandeja de la cena —. Te traje algo para comer.

No hubo respuesta, aunque ella supo que no dormía porque se quejó cuando encendió la luz, así que la volvió a apagar. Entró despacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, tratando de acomodar las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

—Creo que lo mejor es que comas un poco, para que tu cuerpo se recupere más rápido.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—¿Yo?

—Niffty dijo que Valentino te hirió, le agobiaba no poder salvar la blusa.

—La herida cerró.

"Cuando liberé mi forma completa", pensó con cierta vergüenza.

—Bueno, te dejo, pero por favor, come algo.

—No. Quédate.

Charlie se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando el cuerpo delgado de Angel bajo las sábanas, las laceraciones aun eran visibles en los brazos, pero le preocupaba la línea que rodeaba su cuello. Aún era visible, y no estaba segura de que el pelo volviera a crecer rápido, así que seguramente se pondría una gargantilla más ancha para disimular.

—¿Sabes qué te puede poner de mejor humor? —preguntó sonriendo, aunque Angel no la pudiera ver ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Trajiste _polvo de ángel_ en esa charola?

Charlie presionó ligeramente su hombro, arrancándole un quejido claramente fingido.

—Una canción.

—No me jodas.

—_Un sueño yo les contaré, acerca de un nuevo y fantástico hotel…_

Angel empezó a reírse, aunque eso pareció dolerle de verdad.

—Vivo con el miedo constante de que nos obligues a cantar eso en el desayuno o algo así.

—¡Pero qué idea tan maravillosa!

Abrió los ojos con espanto, solo para darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Charlie se rio de su reacción, aunque se quedaron en silencio enseguida.

—Charlie.

—Dime.

—No quiero ir al paraíso.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—No quiero verlos —continuó con la voz quebrada —. No sería justo.

—¿Verlos?

—A los chicos —respondió con dificultad —. A todos a los que les jodí la vida antes de que siquiera llegaran al sexto grado. ¿Qué clase de paraíso sería aquél en el que está el mismo cabrón que te destrozó el culo para que un enfermo tomara fotos, que vendía a otros enfermos?

Charlie no apartó su mano, luchando para contener las lágrimas. Angel no soportaba la lástima, aunque se sumía en su miseria al entregarse voluntariamente a Valentino.

Completamente decidida, se inclinó hacia él, casi chocando sus frentes.

—Volver con Valentino una y otra vez, no es una penitencia —le dijo —. No mereces eso.

—¿Y qué sí lo sería? ¿Servicio comunitario limpiando áreas públicas? Nunca he entendido el sentido de las penitencias, ni cuando estaba vivo. Al tiene razón, tuvimos nuestra oportunidad arriba, lo jodimos todo, estar aquí es lo que merecemos.

—Oye —interrumpió con rudeza —. No le hagas caso a Alastor. Él no tiene ninguna intención de cambiar. Pero tú eres diferente. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no cambia el hecho de que te has esforzado como nadie más, porque sé que en el fondo…

—¿Tengo un arcoíris? He estado pensando sobre eso, tú naciste aquí, en el Infierno. Realmente nunca has visto un arcoíris, no uno de verdad. Lo imaginas como algo mágico y maravilloso, y no es nada más que un efecto de la luz con el agua. No se puede tocar, no se puede hacer nada con él.

Charlie no supo qué responder a esa observación, en parte porque era cierto, y otro tanto porque resultaba en demasía deprimente escuchar a Angel hablar así.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —concluyó —. Pero al menos trata de no volver con Valentino, especialmente ahora que seguro está muy enojado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Le quitaste los lentes? Eso le molesta bastante.

Charlie se removió incómoda en su lugar, haciendo un mohín mientras Angel la miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, algo así. De cualquier forma, justo ahora tampoco es que… bueno… tardará un rato en buscarte.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Charlie.

—¿Sí?

—¿Entendiste lo que dije? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿Qué no quieres ir al paraíso?

—¡No! Me refiero a… lo que hice.

Charlie enredó los dedos en la maraña de pelo blanco, desordenada y sin volumen de su pecho.

—No soy tan tonta —le respondió —. Un poco quizás, pero no tanto.

—Pues me parece que sí lo eres, debería darte asco. Eso es lo que le provoca a la gente decente.

—Ahora el tonto eres tú. Voy a estar contigo siempre, resígnate a eso.

Angel sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos. Esa conversación lo había dejado completamente agotado.

.

—Charlie, querida. Tenemos una situación.

Alastor asomó la cabeza al comedor, donde Charlie daba las indicaciones finales a los huéspedes que se quedarían en el hotel mientras durara el exterminio, dejándoles claro que quizás no tendrían la misma suerte que el año pasado, por lo que tendrían que atender el plan de emergencia.

Todos miraron al demonio.

—¿Se adelantaron los ángeles? —preguntó ella.

—No exactamente.

Charlie dejó escapar un suspiro, tendría que verlo personalmente porque Alastor era bastante dado a las ambigüedades. Se acomodó el saco y la pajarita, pero antes de llegar al vestíbulo, una explosión se escuchó afuera.

Perpleja, se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta, como si realmente pudiera protegerla. Entreabrió y con horror vio en su jardín a media docena de _overlords_ con sus más cercamos demonios colaboradores.

—¿Papá?

Angel se había asomado por encima de su cabeza y Charlie dirigió la mirada al mismo sitio. Guiándose por lo obvio, solo pudo suponer que se refería a la espeluznante araña que cubría casi todo el flanco derecho con sus demonios.

El demonio escupió al suelo.

—Es una provocación, claramente —dijo Charlie —. Nadie salga de aquí.

Entonces se aventuró a salir con toda la dignidad que le fue posible.

—Buenos días —saludó —¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Esta tontería acaba hoy mismo —rugió la araña.

—Su Majestad —intervino Vox con un claro tono sarcástico, adelantándose al grupo —, solo somos un grupo de ciudadanos con una inquietud al respecto de su proyecto.

—¿Inquietud? —preguntó.

—El año pasado, el exterminio no se efectuó, y eso ha… ¿cómo decirlo? Afectado los negocios de algunos de nosotros. Sin contar por supuesto el incremento en la población, que como consecuencia ha traído un desabasto en la demanda de bienes y servicios.

Charlie retrocedió un poco. Pese a la elegante elocuencia de sus palabras, no podía evitar el sentirse intimidada. Tragó saliva y recogió las manos a la altura del pecho.

—Lo entiendo —dijo quedamente —. Pero el proyecto no se va a cancelar. No mientras haya huéspedes en el hotel.

—¡Faltaba menos! —exclamó Vox —. Si algo tan simple es la solución, entonces…

La mirada en los ojos del demonio cambió abruptamente, así como su tono de voz.

—ASÍ SERÁ.

Charlie apretó los puños. Esta vez no dudaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera cambiara sus posiciones, las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de los ángeles estremecieron la ciudad. Los demonios se desbandaron, muchos de ellos corrieron a esconderse: los ángeles exterminadores se habían adelantado.

Pero no así los de más de alto rango.

Vox guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras las arañas tomaban posición con sus formas demoniacas completas, rodeando el pequeño cerco que habían formado los Ángeles, dejando al centro solo a Charlie.

—No hemos venido como exterminadores—dijo Gabriel quitándose el casco.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente Charlie —. Lo siento, pero creo que este año tampoco lo logré.

Gabriel sonrió, acercándose a ella.

—Así que has decidido seguir.

Charlie ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con mayor soltura.

—Mientras haya un solo huésped en mi hotel, yo no me voy a rendir. Aunque es claro que estoy aprendiendo todo sobre la marcha, y que no puedo limitarme a lo que pasa aquí.

Extendió la mano hacia los _overlords_ reunidos, encabezados por Vox.

—El infierno tiene un sistema frágil, porque poseemos escasos recursos en relación a la población —continuó —. Estos caballeros se reunieron aquí para expresar sus preocupaciones sobre cómo los afecta mi proyecto.

Gabriel miró de soslayo a los ahí reunidos, y de vuelta a Charlie, luego entrecerró los ojos, casi riéndose.

—Ven aquí.

Ella obedeció.

Volvió a sacar una botella, pero cuando vertió su contenido como la vez anterior, se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de agua, era un aceite oloroso, verde amarillento.

—Si lo aceptas —le dijo —. Será hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Charlie asintió y extendió a él las palmas de sus manos cuando se las pidió. Él tomó la derecha, y untó el aceite formando un símbolo, haciendo luego lo mismo en la otra mano. Sin decir palabra, desabrochó la pajarita y los dos primeros botones de la blusa.

Pese a lo que bajo otras circunstancias podría llamarse atrevimiento, ella no se sintió molesta, solo miró el símbolo que trazaba en su pecho, y finalmente en su frente, apartando con gentileza su flequillo.

Lo absolutamente extraño de la situación obligó a los presentes a quedarse en su sitio. Despacio y en silencio, incluso los huéspedes salieron del hotel para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó uno.

—Está… ungiéndola—susurró Alastor

—¿Unqué? —preguntó Angel.

—Le está entregando el poder de absolver a los pecadores —continuó, incapaz de despegar la mirada de la escena o de controlar la mueca de su rostro, que era la sonrisa más auténtica que había mostrado en mucho tiempo —. El exterminio parece estar anulado. Charlie ganó.

—Eso significa que…

—Ellos no volverán. No en un buen tiempo.

Angel se adelantó rápidamente en cuanto el arcángel tomó su distancia con ademán de marcharse y el resto de los ángeles rompieron la formación.

Gabriel, contrariado, se quedó quieto cuando se arrojó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con el par principal de brazos, el segundo lo recargó en su pecho y el tercero lo sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndolo indecorosamente a la vez que se encorvaba para quedar cerca de su rostro.

—Escucha guapo, puedo darte un servicio especial —le dijo con su voz más seductora—, si haces algo por mí.

Charlie y cada uno de los presentes se escandalizaron en diferentes medidas, esperando lo peor en la reacción del arcángel.

Por respuesta, Gabriel solo arqueó una ceja mientras Angel le susurraba al oído, y a medida que los segundos pasaban, aquella sonrisa angelical se ensanchó. Con cierto cuidado, deshizo los tres abrazos, recargando la mano en su hombro, algo que Angel aprovechó, haciendo un movimiento provocativo para obligarlo a tocarle el pecho.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no tomaré tu oferta —respondió —. Aun así, haré lo que me pides, porque es lo más apropiado, un signo de reconciliación.

Angel se apartó haciendo un mohín, pero súbitamente enrojeció cuando le dedicó una sonrisa, cambiando de lugar la mano para acariciar su rostro.

—No te entregues a tu pecado —le susurró —. La tristeza de tu corazón, solo puede aliviarse cuando te aceptes, y te hagas cargo de tu existencia.

Enseguida se giró hacia sus acompañantes, dándoles la indicación de marcharse, y los ángeles levantaron el vuelo.

—¿Qué le pediste? —preguntó Charlie, notándolo con cierto aire ausente.

—Pon atención —repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

El cielo se abrió dejando pasar un rayo de luz clara, tan brillante que la mayoría tuvo que cubrirse, pero no Charlie; sus ojos se abrieron de forma exagerada cuando por entre esa luz, se desplegó, como una cinta de siete colores, lo que innegablemente era un arcoíris.

—¡Angel! —exclamó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Que pongas atención, maldita sea!

Duró tan poco, tan solo unos instantes en el que los ángeles cruzaron esa infranqueable barrera que aislaba el Infierno, pero estaba segura de que esa imagen iba a permanecer en su memoria para siempre.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Todos giraron la vista al escuchar la voz del rey del infierno. Lucifer caminaba hacia el tumulto, balanceando su bastón de un lado a otro. Su mera presencia hizo desertar a otra parte de los demonios, hasta que solo quedó Vox, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Lucifer.

—Solo una curiosidad —respondió Vox —. Nada realmente entretenido, si me disculpa.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró sin prisa.

El rey llegó al lado de su hija, mirando con desinterés a los demonios que eran huéspedes del hotel, sonriéndoles con ese gesto tan característico suyo que exasperaba a cualquiera. Luego volvió la vista a Charlie, incapaz de ignorar los restos de la unción en su pecho y frente.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no olía eso. Creía haberlo olvidado.

—Será cabrón —susurró.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó después —, yo solo vine a dejar esto.

Levantando la mano contraria a la que sostenía su bastón, puso en las manos a Charlie dos pequeñas cabras dragón de enormes ojos, que al verla se lanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Razzle! ¡Dazzle! —exclamó.

—¿Qué es lo que tu madre siempre te ha dicho sobre dejar tus juguetes por ahí?

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Gracias por arreglarlos!

Lucifer agitó una mano con desinterés, girándose sobre sus talones, volviendo a mecer el bastón hasta subirse en la limusina que le había traído.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el hermano malvado de Gaby-bombón? —preguntó Angel, consiguiendo que absolutamente todos lo miraran.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Más tarda en caer un hablador que un cojo, siempre no fue one shot. Mientras escribía o, mejor dicho, ordenaba las ideas para este capítulo, algo creció y tomó forma._

_Se extendió más de lo que esperaba, y me he esforzado mucho para que quede lo más claro posible, por eso, prefiero hacer una pequeña aclaración en lugar de extenderme innecesariamente, y es, el pecado de Angel Dust, y las palabras que Gabriel le dijo._

_El pecado de Angel, a mi parecer, es la pereza._

_La pereza, suele estar mal entendida como el hecho de quedarse sin hacer nada en un plan ocioso o de flojera extrema, pero en realidad es un poco más complejo que eso._

_La pereza es guardar en el corazón apatía, aversión y desgano por cumplir con las obligaciones, y estas a su vez, no se limitan a las laborales, u obvias, como podría pensarse, pereza es el médico que elige no hacer un diagnóstico y recetar lo que le indica la farmacéutica que lo patrocina, pereza es el ingeniero que no verifica el mantenimiento de su maquinaria, pereza es la persona que ve un crimen y solo pasa de largo._

_0 como suele ser tomado en un sentido propio del pecado, "tristeza de ánimo". Por ello, a mi modo de ver, la pereza de Angel se manifiesta a través de su rechazo voluntario a cuidar se sí mismo, ya sea por su adicción a las drogas, o su relación con Valentino._

_Gabriel le advierte solo sobre esto, pero no por desconocimiento de lo que Angel confesó a Charlie, de eso, Angel es consciente y se encuentra profunda y auténticamente arrepentido, y si bien esto es en sí, la causa de su tristeza (como Gabriel la llama), lo cierto es que se encuentra en el punto en que prefiere no hacer nada, y vagar entre Valentino y las drogas._

_Lo que piensa al respecto de que los otros chicos sufran por su presencia, si llegaran a verlo en el Paraíso, no es realmente un gran misterio, para estar en el Paraíso, liberarse de la ira es necesario, así que no, esos muchachos no se sentirían ofendidos, por el contrario, si de verdad son dignos de esta en el Paraíso, se alegrarían de que pudo librarse de sus pecados._

_En fin, demasiada palabrería, le corto ahí._

_¿Esperaban que fuera la lujuria?_

_¿Quisieran que completara la tabla de pecados capitales?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La muñeca rota

**.**

**Capitulo III**

**Lujuria**

**La muñeca rota**

Razzle y Dazzle empezaron a saltar cuando la lavadora, a la que le faltaba la tapa, empezó a dejar escapar burbujas. Las pequeñas cabras habían entablado un tipo de reto para ver quién podía romper más tan solo con la lengua y Charlie no pudo sino sonreír ante la escena.

Nunca entendería la genialidad de su padre para dotarlos de una personalidad que podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro.

Solo dos veces en su vida los había visto con su forma demoniaca, y e recuerdo de la última volvió a su mente, atrapándola en un lapso de ausencia en la que solo podía escuchar los gritos de Valentino y su cuerpo reduciéndose entre las llamaradas.

—Son buenos ayudantes —dijo Nifty con la misma sonrisa.

Charlie se sobresaltó, y le dio la razón. Terminó de doblar la sábana que tenía en manos y con vergüenza se percató de que, en el mismo lapso de tiempo, Nifty había hecho más de triple de trabajo que ella.

—Lamento no haber encontrado a alguien más para que te ayude y tengas la sobrecarga de trabajo.

—No importa. Está bien, deja más para mí.

—Creo que esa es la definición de sobrecarga.

Nifty le dedicó una sonrisa, dándole a entender que lo sabía, solo que no le importaba. Luego conectó la plancha y empezó a preparar el espacio para planchar algunas camisas.

—Nifty, en serio, ya hablé con los huéspedes y aclaré que el servicio de lavandería personal no está incluido, al menos no mientras no encontremos a alguien para el trabajo.

—Tranquila, ya arreglé esto, es un favor especial —respondió contoneándose con gracia, y al poner más atención, Charlie se percató de que no eran camisas, sino batas de laboratorio.

—¿Son de Baxter? —preguntó con extrañeza.

Nifty no respondió, solo se rio, poniendo la mano en su boca, lo que la hacía parecer una chiquilla de escuela enamorada.

Charlie solo se sintió más extraña.

Baxter era un huésped antiguo, pero a veces más parecía que solo quería un lugar para trabajar sin que lo estuvieran molestando, y por supuesto, sin tener que pagar la renta. Nunca se había mostrado demasiado interesado en la redención, pero había accedido a no realizar ningún tipo de experimento que comprometiera la salud, integridad física o la vida de nadie, ni siquiera animales, y hasta la fecha lo había cumplido, permitiéndole hacer algunas inspecciones sorpresa. Además, no bebía, ni tampoco fumaba. De hecho, ni siquiera se le podía acusar de ser adicto a la cafeína.

En general no estaba interesado en interactuar con nadie, además de ella, quizás porque no le quedaba de otra al haber hecho un trato, por eso resultaba demasiado raro que Nifty mostrara ese tipo de actitud, no se le ocurría qué le podía haber atraído, considerando además que él jamás permitía a nadie tocar sus cosas, encargar un servicio de lavado y planchado, requería más contacto del que normalmente estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

Sin embargo, a la vez era una maravillosa noticia. Quizás podrían entablar una relación que lo sacaría del ostracismo, facilitando su proceso de rehabilitación, incluso influenciar algo en Nifty.

No había nada más hermoso que el amor.

—Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda —le dijo, sintiendo los ánimos renovados —. Pero Al quiere verme.

—Claro —respondió la otra empezando a almidonar los puños de las batas.

Charlie salió del sótano, y con Dazzle como ganador en el concurso de burbujas de jabón, los asistentes fueron detrás de ella. Sin embargo, apenas cerró la puerta, cuando a toda prisa, Nifty corrió hacia las sábanas que había doblado Charlie, las sacudió y volvió a doblarlas.

—No puede ser que siendo una chica no pueda hacer esto bien —se quejó, mirando con orgullo sus perfectos cuadros, bien alineados. Nada que ver con la pila desgarbada que había dejado Charlie.

.

—¡Hola! — saludó Charlie, entrando intempestivamente a la oficina.

Alastor levantó una ceja, sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Me alegra verte de buen humor, querida.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—Las cosas están avanzando en buen camino —le dijo.

—¿Te lo parece? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gabriel tenía razón! El amor fluye entre a fe y la confianza.

El demonio mantuvo la sonrisa en el rostro, pero sus ojos expresaban algo completamente diferente, sin embargo, no se animó a decir nada, aún no era el momento.

—Además, tenemos nuevos huéspedes, y todos están entusiasmados. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Precisamente sobre ellos. Nos quedamos sin proveedores, y gradualmente nos quedaremos sin provisiones también.

Charlie tragó saliva. No podía seguir aplazando ese tema, sabía lo que pasaba desde que Vox reunió a los overlords para la redada el último día del exterminio, pero, aunque sabía que el interés real detrás de sus palabras, era simplemente demostrar que no tenía lo necesario para ser la princesa del infierno, tenía que reconocer que había demasiada verdad.

Alastor permanecía impasible con el tema, lo que fuera que había entre ambos, no era suficiente como para una confrontación. Ni Alastor tenía la iniciativa para algo así, ni Vox se había acercado a lo que, luego del enfrentamiento con Valentino se denominó como el territorio de la princesa, únicamente se había limitado a reclamar lo que el overlord caído dejó detrás.

Sin embargo, un bloqueo sistemático amenazaba con aislarlos por completo, solo librándose mediante el pago de tarifas excesivamente altas.

Por el mismo servicio que fuera de ese territorio, ellos estaban pagando hasta cinco veces más, y aunque Charlie aún tenía una buena reserva de efectivo, no podían seguir costeando ese tratamiento.

Recientemente, de acuerdo con Alastor, incluso el dinero empezaba a ser insuficiente motivación. Sus proveedores estaban siendo presionados por otros overlords para cortar sus relaciones comerciales, y entre el cuello y el dinero, la decisión solía ser natural.

—¿Entiendes lo que significa? —preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Charlie desvió la mirada. Ya habían hablado de eso también.

—Hay que expandir el territorio —continuó.

—Pero…

—Mientras dependamos de otros territorios, tendremos este problema hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y dependemos de ellos porque es, por mucho, el más pequeño.

Alastor hizo un gesto con la mano para acentuar lo pequeño que lo consideraba, como un grano de arroz. Luego la miró, con esa expresión suya, mezcla de cinismo y condescendencia que había irritado a cada demonio sobre la faz del Infierno.

—¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? —preguntó, tendiéndole la mano —. No sería ningún problema.

Varias veces había pensado que bastaba simplemente aceptarla para avanzar más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en su padre, no solo en lo que le había dicho al respecto de cuidarse de otros demonios, sino en lo que tácitamente había hecho por ella.

Desde que había empezado su proyecto, nunca se había sentido más apoyada por él que cuando llegó a informarle que los exterminadores la visitarían, diciéndole la verdad sobre lo que esperaban encontrar. De hecho, no dudaba de que, quizás, había influido algo en las subsecuentes visitas del arcángel Gabriel.

También pensó en él.

"_Si lo aceptas, será hasta las últimas consecuencias"._

¿Y cuáles eran esas consecuencias?

Tomó la mano de Alastor entre la suya para cerrar su puño, rechazando de nuevo su ofrecimiento.

—Nuestro trato es, que no hay tratos —le dijo —. Resolveré esto.

Charlie se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. Tenía que cumplir con una agenda de visitas, así que pidió a sus asistentes que prepararan el auto. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, miró sobre su hombro al demonio sonriente, y se preguntó qué era lo que realmente le motivaba a quedarse.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ideas fatalistas y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Había estado ayudando a las tareas de limpieza, así realmente no parecía ser la gerente del hotel, menos aún la princesa del Infierno.

Sonrió al ver a Nifty dando saltitos, con una torre de ropa limpia y planchada, y quiso creer que todo valdría la pena. Tenía que crear un ambiente lo menos hostil posible para que el mejor aspecto de cada pecador pudiese salir a flote.

—Oye.

Angel la detuvo justo antes de entrar. Charlie intentó sonreír al verlo arreglado con su corsé de cuero y una estola rosada.

—Voy a salir con Cherry.

No le estaba pidiendo permiso de ninguna manera, pero agradeció que le avisara cuando menos. No quería hacerle reproches de ningún tipo, los términos de su relación habían cambiado, sin embargo, algo de la preocupación que sentía pareció reflejarse en su rostro y Angel rodó los ojos antes de ponerse las gafas.

—Solo vamos a andar por ahí… quizás volando algunas cosas.

Charlie suspiró.

—Ve con cuidado.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Dos pasos adelante y uno para atrás —susurró.

.

—¿Quieres un trago? —preguntó Husk mirando a Alastor —. Para tragarte la decepción, digo.

Alastor lo miró con media sonrisa.

—No vas a orillarla a una batalla territorial —agregó.

—Eso, ya lo veremos —respondió.

Husk se encogió de hombros, apurando un trago directo de la botella. Ver a la docena de demonios trabajando afuera, le agotaba. Sin embargo, antes de que cayera la tarde, había una granja instalada en el patio trasero.

Charlie había pasado casi una semana buscando a alguien que aceptara sus condiciones, y entre las leyendas que habían circulado respecto a cómo destruyó a Valentino junto con una buena cantidad de dinero, finalmente había convencido a un granjero de cambiarse de territorio, garantizándoles la protección ante cualquier represalia.

El cabeza de familia, un demonio medio jorobado y gruñón, había llevado consigo a su esposa, seis hijos, entre ellos, una única muchacha, además de otros pecadores en calidad de empleados, y dos pequeños imp que, aparentemente, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

—¿No te parece curioso que una familia completa esté en el infierno? —preguntó de pronto Alastor.

Su compañero lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No. Normalmente los degenerados vienen en paquete.

—Precisamente. ¿Crees que nuestra princesa haya tomado la precaución de averiguar qué clase de peculiares atribuciones convirtieron en pecadores a todos?

Husk volvió a mirar a los granjeros. No destacaban de nada de entre otros habitantes del infierno, si acaso, tal vez, el padre resultaba más feo de lo normal, pero la hija no estaba mal, de hecho, sus padres la habían ofrecido como empleada para el hotel, mientras que ellos se quedaban en la granja.

—No pensarás hacer que los vigile, ¿o sí?

—No. Solo quizás deberías atrancar tu puerta al dormir.

Ambos dejaron el balcón desde donde observaban la mudanza en cuanto Charlie instó al clan a entrar para presentarlos con todos.

Sucios, hediondos y algo huraños, los recién llegados no se encontraron demasiado cómodos, excepto por la muchacha, entusiasmada con la idea de dejar las tareas del campo y convertirse en mucama, y charló con los huéspedes con total naturalidad.

Charlie no cabía en sí de la emoción, miraba a todos y prestó especial atención a Nifty, que servía la cena y fue demasiado evidente el especial empeño que ponía al atender a Baxter.

La escena volvió a causarle gracia y entonces entendió que, de alguna manera, sí se había formado un vínculo entre ambos, y ella era lo único que evitaba que se marchara a su habitación/laboratorio.

Se sentía tan feliz, que tuvo que frotarse las mejillas para controlar el impulso de parecerse a Alastor de tanto que estaba sonriendo.

.

Charlie despertó súbitamente, sentía la boca seca y un ligero mareo que amenazaba con hacerla vomitar. Pensó que solo se trataba del remanente de un mal sueño, sin embargo, notó a Razzle y Dazzle, con los ojos encendidos en rojo, mirando fijamente la puerta, uno al lado del otro, parados sobre sus cuatro patas, como si estuvieran valorando la necesidad de liberar su forma demoniaca.

Alcanzó su albornoz, hacía demasiado frío, aun así, tuvo que limpiar una capa de sudor de su frente.

Abrió la puerta, y sus guardianes se adelantaron haciendo sonar sus pezuñas sobre las duelas de madera.

Razzle bufó, pegando la nariz en el espacio bajo la puerta al final del pasillo.

Charlie hizo memoria, esa era la habitación de Baxter.

Lentamente fue hacia allá, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, estaba poniendo nerviosas a las cabras y se preguntó si esa era una causa suficiente como para irrumpir sin permiso.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba, incluso ella pudo percibir ese olor que los tenía inquietos, así que, sin dudarlo más, les ordenó embestir la puerta.

Pese a que no habían cambiado de forma, les tomó únicamente un golpe echarla abajo.

Las luces estaban encendidas, así que no había margen al error o a la malinterpretación.

Sintió que estaba hiperventilándose, y que de verdad iba a vomitar.

Todo en la habitación estaba salpicado de sangre, desde la alfombra hasta el techo. Los muebles, las cortinas y…

—¿Nifty?

El enorme ojo resplandeció. Su pupila estaba tan contraída que apenas era una línea cruzando de arriba a abajo, apenas podía ver su boca con un ligero temblor que se acentuó y extendió al resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con su voz aguda, casi de niña.

Charlie no supo qué responder, si ella misma no sabía, no había manera de que alguien más lo entendiera, intentó decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que solo estaba balbuceando incoherencias.

El ojo cíclope se volvió acuoso, y con las manos manchadas de sangre se cubrió el rostro, empezando a llorar.

—Yo lo hice todo bien —siguió diciendo.

Charlie tragó saliva, luchando por no mirar fijamente el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, con las extremidades retorcidas en formas tan antinaturales que resultaba grotesco.

A medida que se acercaba, con paso dubitativo, la claridad de la escena fue a peor, porque no solo estaba el cuerpo de Baxter, cerró los ojos al distinguir a la hija del granjero, o al menos lo que parecía serlo entre la maraña de cabello; le habían destrozado el rostro y abierto el pecho.

Otra vez sintió que estaba respirando demasiado rápido, pero no conseguía pensar en nada. Necesitaba sentarse, y así lo hizo.

—Dazzle —susurró —. Por favor, trae a Alastor, pero no hagas ruido.

La cabra asintió, usando sus alas para que las pesuñas no resonaran, y su compañero colocó la puerta para cubrir la vista a cualquiera que se asomara.

—Nifty, ¿qué pasó?

La joven detuvo su llanto un momento, tomando una caja blanca con lazo púrpura que estaba a su lado.

—Yo solo quería darle esto, estaba tan contenta porque lo terminé justamente para su cumpleaños. Quería ser la primera en felicitarlo.

Charlie abrió la caja. Dentro había una bata de trabajo nueva cuidadosamente doblada y una tarjeta que decía: "Con todo mi amor".

—Y ella estaba aquí. Ella pasó la noche aquí.

No sabía qué decirle, o si había algo que decir.

—Buenos días a todos.

La puerta cayó debido a que Alastor había intentado llamar antes de entrar, apenas levantando una ceja al ver el escenario que examinó como hacía con prácticamente todo.

—Qué inconveniente —dijo, cuando llegó al lado de Charlie.

Dazzle volvió a levantar la puerta.

—Nifty, querida. ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre los muchachos?

—¡Pero esta vez lo hice todo bien! —sollozó —. Le demostré que podía ser buena, que soy una verdadera mujer, que yo… yo…

—Nifty, ¿ya te había pasado antes?

Fue Alastor quien respondió.

—Tragedia más ridícula que el amor en sí mismo, es la de la esperanza por sobre la experiencia.

Charlie miró los cadáveres. Los demonios podían resistir una cantidad brutal de daño, y en cuestión de tiempo con mínimos cuidados podrían recuperarse. Pero lo que estaba ahí, iba más allá de eso.

De pronto, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para acallar un grito. El ojo de la muchacha se había movido, fijándose en ella.

Alastor lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Se lo dirás a sus padres tú, o lo hago yo?

Charlie jadeó.

¿Cómo se los iba a decir? ¿Había una manera sensible de dar una noticia así?

Alastor se paseaba de un lado a otro, bastoneando el micrófono. Si estaba realmente preocupado, no lo denotaba, ni por Nifty, ni por Charlie y menos aún los muertos.

El micrófono tocó el suelo con un golpe seco, liberando las sombras que se arremolinaron en la cama.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Charlie.

Las facciones en el rostro de Alastor se afilaron al punto en que se parecía más al demonio que todos temían que al que había estado administrando el hotel todo ese tiempo.

Los cuerpos se levantaron, goteando la sangre coagulada sobre las sábanas ya empapadas y se compactaron con un crujido espantoso. Charlie tembló, quería cubrirse la cara, pero fue incapaz, estaba completamente paralizada.

—Querida. Te contaré algo que probablemente consideraste un detalle sin importancia, pero los demonios viven en los detalles.

Alastor se giró, quedando frente a ella, aún sosteniendo la masa de huesos y carne en las sombras, aun haciendo ese chasquido horripilante.

—Nuestros nuevos… socios comerciales, en vida fueron conocidos por una situación tan peculiar, que se convirtió en un estereotipo, y no de los buenos, he de decir. Cuando la policía llego a su granja, digamos que encontraron a un centenar de personas que habían estado en calidad de desaparecidas a lo largo de todo el condado ¡Mesas y sillas! ¡Pantallas de lámparas! ¡Y por supuesto, una olla de estofado! Aunque no fue fácil, el alguacil y su gente estuvieron intercambiando balas por casi dos horas, muertos en ambos bandos. Cuando llegaron al infierno, por obra de la caprichosa dama de la fortuna, pudieron reagruparse, y el clan entero se dedicó a conquistar un equivalente a su granja. Se mantuvieron independientes hasta que por fin un Overlord los sometió. Son una familia muy unida, en cuanto sepan lo que le ha pasado su única hija van a exigir sangre, y no les va a bastar la de Nifty, querrán arrasar el hotel, y ahí tendremos que tomar una decisión; dejarlos cobrar su venganza, o masacrarlos. Tus huéspedes o ellos, no hay vuelta atrás, a menos que…

Charlie, que había intentado concentrarse en sus ojos para no ver lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente fue incapaz de entender lo que parecía ser una solución lógica.

—A menos que esto se trate de un par de enamorados que se fugaron para librarse de este absurdo programa de rehabilitación.

Fue todo lo que pudo soportar, la idea era tan horrible que soltó a llorar.

—A menos que insistas en bajar a comunicarles este desafortunado incidente con la esperanza de que tranquilamente tomen la noticia como un hecho sin importancia.

—Yo… yo…

Un grito fuera de la casa la hizo saltar, sintiendo que se comprimía el corazón.

—Tienes que decidir rápido, querida—repuso Alastor cuando los gritos se convirtieron en una airada discusión entre el granjero y su esposa al respecto de la promiscuidad de su hija, que no había dormido en la casa, culpándose uno al otro.

Charlie asintió tan lentamente que pensó que no lo había hecho, entonces Alastro chasqueó los dedos, con lo que las sombras desaparecieron por un portal, llevándose los cuerpos ya convertidos en una masa informe, y haciendo un ademán, entre sus dedos estaba una carta cerrada.

—Nifty, querida, ya hablamos de esto. Por favor, limpia tu desastre.

Nifty, que solo permanecía hecha un ovillo en la cama ensangrentada, abrazando la casa de su regalo, asintió entre sollozos.

—Charlie, será mejor que bajemos antes de que rompan algo.

Sin importarle que no estaba vestida, fue detrás de él, sintiéndose aún como atrapada en una neblina que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

—¡Queridos amigos! —exclamó al abrir la puerta trasera, que conducía al antes jardín.

El matrimonio detuvo su pelea para mirarlo, con los ceños fruncidos, y los demás hijos muy poco interesados en lo sucedía.

El granjero, que tenía una escopeta en las manos, apuntó hacia Alastor.

—¡¿Te la llevaste a tu cuarto cerdo malnacido?! —preguntó.

—No —respondió Alastor, usando el micrófono para desviar el cañón el arma. No porque realmente le preocupara que disparara, sino porque le estorbaba.

Tan solo dio un par de pasos para poder extenderle la carta en la cara.

—Me temo que ha sido otro huésped.

—¡El pez! —exclamó uno de los hermanos luego de arrojar un moco —¡La vi coqueteándole!

—Baxter, sí —respondió Alastor —. Desafortunadamente, él ya había considerado dejar el programa para poder avanzar en su investigación

Charlie sintió un escalofrío, y solo se abrazó a sí misma, incluso el ruido del sobre rasgándose resultó aterrador. El granjero sacó la carta, pero se la dio a su esposa que la leyó en voz alta.

Tan solo ponía que nunca había tenido el valor para decirles lo mucho que detestaba la granja y aprovechaba la oportunidad para irse con alguien que le daría una mejor vida ya que era rico e importante.

—La zorra al fin lo cumplió —dijo otro de los hermanos, haciendo que sus padres le miraran.

—Lleva años amenazando con eso —repuso un tercero.

—¡Qué feliz coincidencia! —exclamó Alastor, aunque solo Charlie entendió el verdadero significado de aquello.

El granjero tembló por la ira.

—¡Que ni piense en regresar! —vociferó —¡Mi casa no es lugar para putas desagradecidas!

—Los esperamos a desayunar —dijo Alastor girándose sobre sus talones, tomando a Charlie del hombro para entrar en el hotel.

La condujo hasta su habitación, como si no fuese capaz de llegar por sí misma, lo que era una posibilidad dada la laguna de ausencia en la que aún se hundía.

—Sonríe, querida —le dijo inclinándoles levemente hacia ella, tomando solo con el dedo índice su mentón para que levantara el rostro—. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Todo está bien.

Charlie asintió, cerrándole la puerta en la cara para enseguida correr al baño. Necesitaba quitarse la sensación asquerosa que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Tardo tanto que la piel se le irritó y cuando bajó al comedor ya era la última.

Todos estaban riendo, estaban tan felices que se sintió extraña al sentarse entre ellos.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó uno de los huéspedes —¡Vi hoy en mi calendario que llevo cuatro semanas limpio! ¡Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin ponerme hasta el culo!

Algunos le aplaudieron, y Angel se burló de él presumiéndole sus seis meses, aunque eso dio la vuelta a que, a su vez, los demás se burlaran de él por no haber vuelto a esa marca.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó el mismo huésped con un dejo de preocupación.

Charlie sintió cómo todos la miraron, y un horror indescriptible se apoderó de ella, era como si todos esperaran que confesara. Abrió los labios, pero no consiguió decir nada.

—¡Baxter nos ha dejado! —exclamó Alastor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Angel —. Pensé que ese santurrón estaba en la recta final.

—Pero ha decidido que su investigación es más importante.

—Orgullo —corearon dos o tres, restándole importancia.

—No estés triste, princesa, nosotros aún lo intentaremos.

Charlie halo aire, molesta consigo misma. De soslayo miró a los granjeros, él aun llevaba la escopeta, y frente a ellos, quien celebraba sus cuatro semanas de sobriedad, así que tenía que comportarse, no podía echar las cosas a perder, no cuando había quien se estaba esforzando tanto.

Se puso de piel golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Entonces todos daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! —gritó.

El grito la liberó de una forma tan increíble que debió sentarse inmediatamente. El ánimo se estabilizó entre los presentes que volvieron a sus ruidosas conversaciones.

—Toma, guapo —dijo Nifty sirviendo un plato al mayor de los hijos del granjero, casi haciéndole un guiño.

Charlie la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no por molestia, sino por la confusión. Ella estaba perfectamente normal, no había rastro alguno del llanto ni el abatimiento que la había embargado en la habitación de Baxter, ni siquiera parecía molesta o arrepentida.

Alastor, que se había levantado para servirse un café, se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole al oído.

—No existe el amor, solo la atracción y el deseo de poseer a otro.

Charlie tragó saliva, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Cómo iban a hacer el acto de amor que Gabriel le había pedido?

De alguna manera, en ese preciso momento, se convenció de que había echado todo a perder.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_La lujuria, normalmente entendida como la promiscuidad, es en realidad más definida como el amor/deseo sobre algo/alguien más allá de todo (Dios incluido), que sobrepone el sentimiento propio al de otros (incluyendo el objeto de amor), o como es más simple, el clásico "si no es mío no será de nadie", clasificaría como lujuria._

_Alguna vez, Vivzie comentó que, en el infierno, en el círculo donde se desarrolla la historia, no crecía nada, pero considerando que luego cambia de opinión y lo que estrictamente forma parte del canon no se ha pronunciado nada al respecto, además de que esto es un fic, me tomé esa licencia, dejándolo solo como que trabajar el campo es algo que nadie quiere hacer, aunque todos lo necesiten._

_Solo usé a Baxter porque su relación con Nifty es un headcanon que se repite mucho, con todo y que, hasta ahora (2020), no hay absolutamente ningún dato relevante sobre él, ni de su personalidad ni de sus motivaciones, de cualquier forma, no es como si trascendiera demasiado, pero dejo la nota por si acaso, con el tiempo lo que es Baxter difiere del poco referente que le puse._

_Abrí una fanpage de Facebook: El moleskine de Kusubana._

_¡Síganla! Tendré material adicional y algunas noticias sobre el provenir de esta y otras historias._

_Y más que nada, quiero desearles ¡Felices fiestas!_

_Este año logré alcanzar el centenar de historias publicadas y nada de esto tendría sentido sin ustedes los lectores._

_¡Mis mejores deseos para todos! Especialmente en estos tiempos tan difíciles, espero poder cooperar en algo, aunque sea un minúsculo aporte para hacer más llevadero el asunto_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
